The 31st SGIM Annual Meeting theme is Translating Research into Practice: Enhancing Education, Patient Care, and Community Health. This theme corresponds with the historic National Institutes of Health initiative to transform clinical and translational research so that new scientific advances can be rapidly applied to real world medical practice. [unreadable] [unreadable] General internists and members of SGIM, whether engaged in clinical practice, medical [unreadable] education, or research, play a pivotal role in this translational process. As clinicians we apply new knowledge to patient care, whether in a medical center, a private office, a community clinic, or at the hospital bedside. As educators, we ensure that tomorrows' doctors are knowledgeable about the latest discoveries and adept at applying this knowledge to patients and communities. As investigators, we work with multidisciplinary teams to design cutting edge research studies and to assess the effectiveness of evidence-based interventions in improving the quality, equity, and efficiency of medical care. Collectively, our professional activities ensure that the next generation of physicians will be trained in the complexities of translating research discoveries into practice, that patients with common medical conditions will benefit from new medical therapies, and that the health of our communities will be improved. [unreadable] [unreadable] The annual meeting will provide a forum to address the theme of translating research into practice and other issues relevant to education, practice, and research in general internal medicine. A variety of learning modalities, including lectures, workshops, and author presentations, offer attendees the opportunity to develop a personalized educational experience. Research findings, interesting clinical cases, and skill-building opportunities addressing issues important to academic general medicine will be presented. [unreadable] [unreadable] Our members will have opportunities to present their most exciting scholarship at our annual meeting in the form of ten pre-courses, an international general internal medicine symposium, 70 workshops, seven special symposia, eight clinical updates, and more than 570 scientific abstracts, 370 clinical vignettes, 70 innovations in medical education, and 35 innovations in practice management in the form of both oral and poster presentations. We will also host 50 interest groups, an ABIM SEP module,16 "Meet the Professor" sessions, and three plenary sessions. The three plenary sessions will feature a total of three keynote speakers, a debate of a controversial topic, and presentations of up to 12 of the most highly rated scientific abstract submissions to the meeting. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Society of General Internal Medicine (SGIM) is requesting funds to support the 31st SGIM [unreadable] Annual Meeting to be held in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania from April 9-12, 2008. Our goal is to [unreadable] inform influential thought leaders in general internal medicine regarding the translation of [unreadable] research into practice. The objectives of this conference are to: (1) offer high-quality [unreadable] presentations representing the best work in the field; (2) provide state-of the-art research that [unreadable] will give us a roadmap for where the field is headed; and (3) disseminate findings to the [unreadable] research community and other vested stakeholders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]